Will You?
by raccoonsmate4life
Summary: A collection of Densi proposal/engagement prompts
1. Fourth Time's a Charm

_After chatting with Apryl the other day, I decided to gather prompts and write a bunch of different Densi proposal stories. I've received a handful of prompts and already have ideas for most of them, so be on the lookout for additional chapters to this little collection :) And please feel free to send any more my way! Either here via PM or on tumblr!  
_

 _This particular idea wasn't really a prompt, but rather came from a discussion with another tumblr-friend about speculation for the new ep this week. So, this is what planted itself in my mind. Spec for 8x16 (Old Tricks)._

* * *

"Kens?"

Kensi has been so zoned out since she and Deeks left the mission that she doesn't notice that the parking lot they just pulled into is at the beach and not at the bar they're supposed to meet the team at until Deeks says her name, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"We're at the beach," she says slowly, confusion more than evident in her voice.

Deeks chuckles. "Yes, we are, Special Agent Blye."

"What about drinks? The guys are going to be waiting for us."

Deeks shakes his head slightly, "I told Sam we'd be a few minutes late. I wanted to see how you're doing after today. Being back out there."

Kensi smiles, because of his thoughtfulness, and because for the first time in months, she truly feels like herself. She's back at work, back with her partner and out in the field. She feels great. She feels normal.

She reaches for Deeks's hand and gives it a quick squeeze. "I'm really good. The day we had today was everything I've missed about the last few months. It was _normal_."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He leans over and pecks her on the cheek. "Let's go for a quick walk."

It's already getting dark and she's still a bit confused about why they aren't meeting up with their team as planned, so Kensi hesitates for a second before she steps out of the car and follows her boyfriend onto the sand. Deeks says nothing as he reaches for her hand and tugs her in one direction.

Walking hand-in-hand, they make their way along the shore until Deeks pulls her to a stop. Kensi thinks he's turning them around to head back towards the car, except he stands facing her and reaches for her other hand. She opens her mouth to ask what he's up to, but in that split second, she realizes that she knows exactly what he's about to do.

Deeks releases a breath and smiles warmly at her. "Kens, I've been ready for this since the first time I mentioned it almost a year ago. I meant it then, I meant it when you couldn't hear me, and I meant it when you didn't _want_ to hear me. But things are better now – they're normal, at least for us – and even though I would ask you a thousand times, I'm really hoping this is the last time."

"Deeks…" Kensi lets out a short, watery laugh.

"Shh, I'm not finished yet." He presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "I know you weren't ready before – your world was turned upside down, inside out, and sideways – and I just wanted you to smile and to know that I wasn't going anywhere. I'm still not going anywhere. No matter what. I'll always have your back, Kens.

"I couldn't decide when or where or how to do this – to make this perfect, because that's what you deserve. Then, today, I got my partner back and it was like everything fell into place and just made sense again. And I knew…this is what we've been waiting for."

A few stray tears trail down Kensi's cheek and she drops his hands to wrap her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I never could have gotten through these past six months without you." She speaks softly, still pressed up against him. "I love you, Deeks, and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you."

Deeks brings his hand up to cradle her head as he kisses her temple. "Is that a yes?"

Kensi's shoulders shake as she laughs quietly. Pulling back, she wipes a tear from her eye and smiles up at him. "I don't think you've actually asked a question yet."

Both of them now laughing, Deeks takes half a step backwards and reaches into his pocket for the ring he's never stopped carrying around – always ready for _this_ moment. Lowering himself onto one knee, he reaches for Kensi's left hand and holds the ring up between them.

"Kensi Marie Blye, will you _please_ marry me?"

And if the smile that splits her face isn't enough of an answer, the single word he's been desperate to hear leaves no doubt.

"Yes."


	2. How Sweet It Is

_proposal prompt from glencoco4 on tumblr - shirtless Deeks + donuts_

* * *

"Kensi Marie Blye."

"Hmm?" She mumbles into her pillow, not bothering to lift her head or even open her eyes at the jostling of the mattress as Deeks sits on the edge of the bed. It's Saturday morning, they're not on-call for work, and she's pretty sure the breakfast-in-bed she was promised today did not make the trip upstairs with the exasperated man next to her.

"Kens."

Opening one eye, she glances at him and snakes one hand out from under the covers to rub his bare back.. "Is breakfast ready?"

Deeks sighs. He sounds annoyed, but also like he can't quite hold back a laugh. "Were you foraging for food in the middle of the night again?"

"Um…" Kensi opens both eyes now and shifts onto her side so that she's looking at Deeks. "I may have woken up at some point and was having trouble falling back asleep, so I may have gotten myself a little snack."

"A donut?" Deeks gives her a knowing look.

Kensi scrunches her face and nods sheepishly. "I didn't know we had any, but when I went into the kitchen, I found the box on top of the fridge. You know I can't resist the donuts."

Chuckling quietly, Deeks mumbles, mostly to himself, "I should have known this would never work."

"What would never work?"

"I'll be right back." He leans over to press a kiss to her temple. "Stay here."

He's back not more than a minute later, this time with the box of donuts in his hands. Kensi sits up, leaning back against the headboard and stretching her legs out in front of her before criss-crossing them so that Deeks can sit close to her. He's look at her as though he's contemplating what to say and then he smiles at her.

"So, I'm going to have to improvise a little here, which wouldn't be necessary if it wasn't for Kensi the Donut Monster needing her midnight snack last night."

She rolls her eyes, but can't bite back a smile as he smirks at her. Rather dramatically, Deeks faces the box towards her and slowly opens the top. Kensi isn't sure exactly what she's supposed to expect when she can finally see what's inside the box, but what's there hadn't made the shortlist.

Inside the box are five donuts and they're in the shape of various letters.

 _ARRY E_

"I don't get it." She looks up at Deeks, who she just now notices is holding something else behind his back.

"Last night," he begins, "after you went to bed, I snuck out to that donut shop you love to pick up a special order I placed last week. Seven donuts, in all of your favorite flavors, made especially to help me with something. As you can see, there are only five here."

The confusion on Kensi's face is clear. "I swear I only ate one, Deeks!"

"You did." Deeks nods. His smile growing wider, he brings his other hand out from behind his back, revealing another donut.

 _M_

"This poor guy now has to pull double duty and it kind of takes away from the effect I was going for, but it will have to do, because I do not want to do this a fifth time."

With that, Deeks silently puts the M donut in the box.

"What does it say now?"

Suddenly realizing what this is, Kensi's eyes dart quickly between the box and her boyfriend's face. Her response is barely above a whisper. "Marry-"

Deeks quickly holds up a finger to stop her, and reaches into the box to move the donut.

"And now?"

Kensi exhales. "Me."

Sliding off the bed and dropping to one knee, Deeks reaches into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulls out the ring she hasn't seen in months. The one she made him promise to keep hidden from her until this moment.

"Kensi Marie Blye," he says again, this time with nothing but adoration in his voice. "You're the only one I would ask to marry me four times, and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't propose how ever many times it took for you to say yes, but I'm really hoping you don't make me do this again. It may not be the beach at sunset, but we're not at work, I have a ring, I'm on one knee, you're awake, and everything is back to normal. So, will you _please_ marry me?"

Kensi is smiling so broadly, her face hurts and she can't even begin to form a response. Reaching into the box of donuts, she quickly pulls one out, takes a bite, and then rearranges them. When she turns the box back towards Deeks, he's on his feet and his lips are on hers before she even finishes chewing.

Picking up the box and placing it on Kensi's bedside table so that he can shift closer to her, Deeks _finally_ slides the ring on her finger where it can now stay. Right before he leans in for another kiss, he steals a sidelong glance at the three donuts that deserve a spot in some imaginary pastry hall of fame next to that cronut she got him all those years ago. Once again, Kensi's told him all he needs to know, without saying anything at all.

 _YEP_


End file.
